mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mashiro Kazahana
is a character in the My-HiME and My-Otome anime and manga series. Her name is in the My-Otome series. She is voiced by Yukana in Japanese and Katie Rowan in English. Common Characteristics Mashiro is depicted as a small girl with lavender hair. She normally has a leadership role; in My-HiME she is the chairwoman of Fuka Academy, and in My-Otome she is the princess (and later queen) of Windbloom. She also usually has a dedicated maid. In both anime, she has been encased in a crystal. In the later parts of My-HiME, her body was shown to be in a crystal. In My-Otome Zwei, after Fumi (Yuna, to be more appropriate) took in Mashiro, Mashiro was encased in a crystal. My-HiME anime Characteristics In the My-HiME anime series, Mashiro Kazahana appears to be a young girl but shows knowledge far beyond that of her 11 years. She is the chairwoman of Fuka Academy. Mashiro is always in a wheelchair, escorted by her maid Fumi Himeno. Mashiro seems to be the one responsible for assembling the HiMEs at Fuka Academy. Actions Mashiro first appears unnamed during episode 2 in the flower garden with Fumi when Mai Tokiha passes by and asks them as to where Mikoto Minagi scampered off to. Mashiro and Mai formally meet in episode 3, when Mashiro tells Mai that she is gathering the HiMEs to defeat Orphans. Mashiro tells her to decide what she wants to do on her own, which later becomes a recurring theme in Mai's story. Beginning in episode 8, it becomes apparent that Mashiro is hiding facts from the HiMEs, and that she feels guilty for putting the HiMEs in the position they are in. In episode 12, she pointedly refuses to tell Mai who is behind the vampire attacks at the Academy, although she later calls Yukino Kikukawa and asks her to help find the vampire. In episode 14, Mashiro confronts Alyssa Searrs, who calls her the "Queen of Hell." After their talk Mashiro's body opens to reveal an Orphan, which is defeated by Miyu Greer and the body is shown to be a doll used as a decoy. Mashiro meets with the heads of the First District in episode 17, then returns to Fuka Academy in the following episode and is confronted by Midori Sugiura, with the information that the real Mashiro Kazahana died in an excavation accident. Midori threatens Mashiro but she is blocked by Fumi, who is revealed to be a HiME herself. In episode 21, Mashiro gives Midori the key to the room where Miyu is recovering. Mashiro and her maid then go to face the Obsidian Lord, Reito Kanzaki, who calls her the Crystal Princess. It is revealed that Mashiro was somehow involved in the previous HiME carnival and that she once had feelings for the Obsidian Lord. She called him 'Onii-sama', "Older Brother" in Japanese, suggesting that she was close to the Obsidian Lord, or related to him. Before she transforms into her Child form, Reito asked Mikoto, 'You would do anything for me, won't you, my little sister?', prompting a shocked reaction from Mashiro, who seems to suggest that he has been the brother of a HiME before (although not necessarily hers) by controlling time and/or reality. This way, he would not have to die at the hands of a HiME. However, as the winner of the HiME Carnival is entitled to marry the Obsidian Lord, it makes more sense to assume that Mashiro had feelings for him in the past, and merely referred to him as a brother affectionately, as Shiho does with Yuuichi. Mashiro then transforms into Fumi's Child, Suishou. Their attack ends in defeat and Mashiro's doll body is hung above the Obsidian Lord's throne. Mashiro's true body is revealed in episode 25, encased in a crystal star. She is also further revealed to be the winner of the previous HiME carnival as well as the former user of Kagutsuchi, Mai's Child. In the final episode, Miyu's anti-materializer frees Mashiro, and she floats up to the Crystal Shrine. She revives the fallen HiME, resurrecting them and their loved ones, and restoring their HiME powers. In the ending credits, Nagi and Mashiro (still in a wheelchair) enter the large doors at the far end of the library. Powers In episode 21, Mashiro displays two abilities: the ability to create a barrier preventing eavesdropping, and the ability to transform into / control a Child. As Fumi's Child, Suishou, she radically changes appearance and wields a double-sided blade, and bears Kagutsuchi's crest of three tomoe on her robe. In her true body in episode 26, she is able to appear in spirit form to multiple people, revive the dead, and restore the powers of fallen HiME. My-HiME manga In the manga version of My-HiME, Mashiro remains much the same as in the anime, except that she is both a regular human and a HiME and Fumi is her Key. She is not connected to Nagi or the Lord Kokuyou; rather, the Kazahana clan is traditionally responsible for stopping the HiME star from landing on Earth. Her Element is a large gold pocketwatch that allows her to slow time in conjunction with her Child, a white rabbit (though it manifests itself as five individual rabbits). She only uses this once, though, to stop Alyssa Searrs after being freed by Natsuki. She is still calm and reserved as she is in the anime, although in the manga, she is a bit more outspoken and shows more emotion, mainly coy and cheery smiles that seem to make a situation a bit comedic. My-Otome anime In My Otome, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is the princess (and later Queen) of Windbloom. Her personality is completely opposite to her My-HiME incarnation. Rather than the polite, selfless and reserved attitude of the former, Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is boisterous, selfish, and arrogant. There are doubts on whether she is the true ruler - doubts which prove correct when the true ruler of Windbloom is discovered by Sergay Wáng. Mikoto the cat is her pet. She has a love-hate relationship with Nagi, leaning more towards the 'hate' end of the spectrum. It was never made clear in My-Hime what her true age was but in My-Otome it is explicitly said that she is 14-years-old and later turns 15. She first met Nina and Arika when she was evading her palace guards by attempting to jump to the next building's roof. When she fell the two rushed to her aid. Believing the guards to be kidnappers, they then helped her escape. Arika, who was raised in the country, was completely clueless as to Mashiro's arrogant attitude toward her, even when she showed them that she was the princess in which Nina apologized for their ignorance. As time passed, Mashiro pushed the people around her harder and harder. She would repeatedly shirk her responsibilities as queen in order to visit Garderobe and laugh at Arika's clumsy attempts at Otome training. When the date of her birthday drew near, she increased the taxes to raise more money for the rebuilding of her castle and her own birthday celebration. As Sergay Wáng noted, the city was suffering from increasing unemployment. Small glimpses of her past revealed that when Mashiro was young, she was completely spoiled as a child, being given virtually anything she wanted on demand. When she overheard some of the rumors that she was not the true princess, Mashiro's behavior worsened due to her highly increased feelings of insecurity and inadequacy. During an emergency, she formed a contract with Arika to save their lives. Unfortunately for the two, the search for ways to break the contract yielded no answers. While Mashiro and Arika were initially very opposed to their contract, its life-binding conditions actually created a break in the tension between them, and they slowly began to grow closer. It was at this point that Mashiro's personality began its gradual transformation. When the prince of Zipang came to visit Windbloom, Mashiro escaped the palace and met Takumi, the true prince of Zipang in disguise as a civilian. Takumi showed Mashiro the realities of her own city and she was appalled by the poverty that plagued Windbloom. Her encounter with Takumi caused Mashiro to feel great shame, thinking herself to be a useless queen. She withdrew to her room and sulked in solitude for days. On Chie's advice, Aoi brought Arika to talk with her. The two girls discussed their feelings and uncertainties, resulting in the both of them breaking down into emotional tears. Once calmed, the two made a pact that they would be "racing" to see who could achieve her dream first: Would Arika become a Meister Otome first, or would Mashiro become a queen who could bring happiness to her country first? Mashiro declared herself to be "reborn". After Mashiro had delivered a speech to the people about her reborn self and the rebuilt castle that symbolized it, the castle's unveiling revealed that Schwarz had taken control of the castle and built a cannon on top, with which they began an attack on Windbloom. It was later revealed that Mashiro was blamed for this act even though she had no knowledge of it. After the fight between Nina and Arika, Mashiro took flight from Windbloom with the homeless people she had encountered during her meeting with Takumi, including a young orphan named Mimi. After witnessing Aoi's self-sacrifice in order to keep the queen's whereabouts a secret from an angry mob, Mashiro was stricken with grief and shame at her own cowardice and failure as a ruler. She fled alone into the desert, and collapsed. She awoke in the Aswald village, where she was reunited with Arika. Mashiro gained an intense admiration for Midori, the Aswald's boss, for her cool competence as a leader, and aspired to be like her. After witnessing the death of another innocent that she could have saved - this time the young Mimi - Mashiro came to a personal epiphany She both apologized and swore to the few gathered Windbloom refugees that she would completely reform herself and perform as a true ruler should, if they would give her the chance. She also promised Midori that she would share Garderobe's technology with the Aswald people as repayment for giving shelter to the Windboom refugees. She and Arika came to a full acceptance of their contract and swore loyalty to each other. When she was brought to the Black Valley, upon Natsuki's advice Mashiro asked Mai Tokiha, Takumi's older sister, to help her train her to be a better queen. To Mashiro's chagrin, Miyu, who displayed a wealth of knowledge on the history of Arika and Windbloom itself, did not know where Mashiro came from or anything about her true past. Miyu does hint that Mashiro may be a descendant of Fumi, the original Otome and current Predecessor. During the final battle, Mashiro gave full support to Arika and truly revealed herself to be a changed individual. Her leg was broken, and she was restricted to a wheelchair until her Coronation. In the end, she finally becomes Queen of Windbloom and keeps her promise to both Midori and the poor people of Windbloom. Contracts Mashiro has made three contracts. In the main series, she makes one interim contract with Nina Wáng and a permanent contract with Arika Yumemiya. She makes a second interim contract with Nina in My-Otome Zwei. #During episode 1, a SLAVE attacked Mashiro and on Nina's advice, she acted as an interim master to allow Nina to fight in her Coral robe. #In episode 7, Mashiro, accompanied by Arika, accidentally sounds Harmonium, shattering both of their Coral GEMs. A SLAVE then comes after the two of them. The Blue Sky Sapphire protects the two by blasting the SLAVE. With the SLAVE temporarily out of action, the pendant released its two GEMs so Mashiro and Arika could make a contract. With the Sapphire robe, Arika easily defeats the SLAVE. However, when Arika is injured in the fight, she sees Mashiro injured as well and remembers Natsuki's words; once a contract is made, an Otome will be sharing her life with her master. If she falls, so does her master and vice versa. #In My-Otome Zwei episode 4, Nina approaches her with the Neptune Emerald GEM requesting an interim contract, which Mashiro obliges. Arika and Nina then work together to destroy Yuna. After Arika and Mashiro forge their contract with the Blue Sky Sapphire, they remove their GEMs (to avoid suspicion). Eventually Miss Maria discovers that Arika has "lost" her Coral GEM and has it replaced (and both of them punished severely). My-Otome manga Characteristics In the My-Otome manga, Mashiro is initially a weak-willed adolescent boy, typically running away from problems and giving up. The manga's central plot is his development from a fake princess into a strong ruler. When he thinks to himself, he often pretends he is talking to his mother. A running gag throughout the series is Mashiro's status as a male surrounded by females, unable to reveal himself. The real Mashiro has a bitter attitude, desiring only to further her own magical powers. She shows little emotion towards others, and refuses to acknowledge the fake Mashiro even when the truth is revealed. Actions The real Mashiro Blan de Windbloom is shown dead on the first page of chapter 1. The Mashiro for the rest of the story is a boy, real name unknown, who impersonates the real Mashiro under Sergay August Taiki's orders. Mashiro first appears on the second page of chapter 1, recently arrived in Wind City. He disguises himself as the princess and meets his assigned escorts Arika Yumemiya and Nina Wáng. They encounter a member of Schwarz who attempts to assassinate Mashiro, causing Mashiro to make a contract with Arika with the Sky Blue Sapphire. Mashiro makes it to Garderobe safely; in chapters 2 and 3 he meets with the Garderobe staff, who already know of his true identity, and the Garderobe students. The next few chapters deal with his school life, his growth as a leader, and his relationship with Arika, Nina, and Erstin Ho. Nina discovers his real gender in chapter 10, causing her to think differently of him and his motives. Eventually, Mashiro's concern for Arika, who leaves in chapter 20 to find her parents, leads Mashiro (along with Nina and Erstin) to follow her to the Black Valley. At the Black Valley, Mashiro shows his resolve as a leader while confronting Cardair and protecting the refugees. He returns to Garderobe in chapter 24 after Garderobe staff stop an invalid butou between Arika and Cardair's Otome. After Erstin finds out about his gender in chapter 25, Mashiro is summoned to Garderobe castle and informed by Sergay that he will be crowned queen. Schwarz attack at the coronation, causing Sergay to send Mashiro and Arika through a secret passage. The two arrive at an underground chamber, where the real Mashiro awaits. In chapter 30, Sergay reveals that the real Mashiro's death was a suicide intended to grant her stronger magical powers when she was resurrected. In the following battle, Nagi de Artai is fatally hit and gives his ring to Mashiro, making him the master of Nina. The real Mashiro gets Fumi to revive the HiME Mai Tokiha in chapter 32. The subsequent summoning of Kagutsuchi causes flashbacks for the fake Mashiro. He and his retinue are rescued by Schwarz and Erstin and taken to the Windbloom slums to regroup. In the following chapters, Mashiro heads to Garderobe while Nina, Erstin, the city police, and the Garderobe Otome hold off enemy forces. Mashiro is tormented by the fact that the others are sacrificing their lives for him, but is comforted by Nina before she becomes the last one to leave him in chapter 36. At this point Arika returns to protect him from Mai, but Arika's power runs out quickly. Mai attacks Mashiro, but Rena arrives and is hit instead. Rena tells Mashiro how to unlock the true power of the Blue Sky Sapphire, which Mashiro and Arika use to send Mai and Mikoto retreating, and the location where the real Mashiro and Sergay are waiting - the Crystal Shrine. The Garderobe Otome hold off the other resurrected HiMEs to allow Mashiro, Arika, and Nina to reach the Crystal Shrine. The real Mashiro uses her powers to trap the fake Mashiro in an illusion of his old life. However, Mashiro is able to escape in chapter 42 with the help of Yuuichi Tate's spirit, gaining the Pure White Diamond, which he uses to defeat Mai. Sergay reveals the truth that the two Mashiros are twins and both heirs to the throne. The real Mashiro is then killed by Fumi. There is a picture in Chapter 42 that the real Mashiro was holding on to. The picture is of Mashiro with the king and queen of Windbloom, WHOlook a lot like Mai and Tate, leading to the conclusion that the king and queen of Wind City is Mai and Tate and are the parents of the real and fake Mashiro. Arika, Nina, Erstin, and Mashiro are able to defeat Fumi and Sergay, but Sergay manages to wound Mashiro and steal the Pure White Diamond. In the final chapter, the purified spirits of the real Mashiro and Fumi appear to Mashiro and send him back to the land of the living. Gathering the power of the Otome, Mashiro materialises a Robe and defeats the monstrous Sergay. Powers The fake Mashiro initially has the Sky Blue Sapphire, which he uses in a bugged provisional contract with ArikaMy-Otome manga, chapter 2, page 10 which later becomes official.My-Otome manga, chapter 23, pages 4-10 Mashiro also receives the ring of the Black Smoke Chrysoberyl,My-Otome manga, chapter 31, page 2 making him the master of Nina. Erstin states she also has a contract with Mashiro in the final chapter. With the Pure White Diamond, Mashiro is able to fight on a level with the HiMEs and Otomes. He is also able to materialize his own Robe. The real Mashiro is capable of hurling balls of dark energy and creating temporal illusions. She is able to resurrect HiME, although she isn't able to control them until after her death at the beginning of the story.My-Otome manga, chapter 32, page 5 References to My-HiME The fake Mashiro's story parallels Yuuichi Tate's story in the My-HiME manga; they both end up living with girls and are repeatedly asked what they want to do. This is further reflected by the two manga starting out with Mashiro and Yuuichi standing in almost the exact same stance, and the similarity in the first chapter titles. The real Mashiro's ability to manipulate time to show and distort the past, as well as the dark HiME symbol worn around her neck, seem to indicate she is the reincarnation of her My-HiME manga counterpart, at least partially. Her status as a doll created by Fumi's materialization ability is similar to her My-HiME anime counterpart's story. Name origins and mythology references Mashiro means "pure white" in Japanese, and blan (blanc, pronounced blan) is the French word for white. Windbloom is an English translation of Kazahana. Additionally, the words for Kazahana (風花) can also be read as "Fuuka". Mashiro's story in My-HiME draws from the legend of Izanami. References Category:My-HiME characters Category:My-Otome Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional principals Category:Fictional queens simple:Mashiro Kazahana